Hallelujah
by BROSMP
Summary: Jenny's baby is going to be born and Gibbs is who helps Ducky with the childbirth. Jibbs universe.


**Author: **BROSMP

**Music:** Hallelluja- Jeff

**Summary:** Jenny's baby is going to be born and Gibbs is who helps Ducky with the childbirth. Jibbs universe.

**Have a good read, R&amp;R please. I'm using this song with a different meaning.**

**Hallelujah**

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah__  
__Hallelujah, Hallelujah__  
__Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

It was Jenny Shepard's last day before she left to the maternity and the assistant-director, Leon Vance, take her place. Although Gibbs, the SECNAV and the rest of the team had insisted, the director had been stubborn and decided to work until the end of her eighth month, and her belly was huge in the blue dress she wore. According to her doctor, the baby was healthy and the couple had decided they didn't care what the sex was and wanted to make it a surprise.

While Gibbs was in the field with DiNozzo and Ziva and McGee were doing the paperwork, Jenny was leaning on her chair behind the desk, reading a report from the last case. Jenny removed her glasses and put the folder aside, smiling at the sight of the empty tea cup that Gibbs had left for her earlier with a post-it saying: _Solving a case with DiNozzo, see you and the baby later. Jethro._

It wasn't a very romantic note but she knew Gibbs had put all his love for her in the gesture, although he wasn't very good with words. She took off the glass and got up to put the cup in the garbage when she felt a sharp pain in her belly and she let the cup fall to the floor, putting a hand on her belly and bending forward, groaning.

When Jenny looked down, she saw that her water had broken. She pressed a button on the table and said in a broken voice:

"Cynthia… Call doctor Mallard now!"

"Okay director."

Jenny continued to hold her belly, whispering fondly:

"Wait just a little longer, your father promised to be with us."

Then the office door opened and Ducky came accompanied by Cynthia, Abby and Ziva behind. Ducky rushed to help Jenny to sit on the couch, while examining the redhead and Ziva stayed beside her friend.

"Jennifer, it's time, the baby is going to be born."

"And Jethro?" She asked desperate because he said he would be there.

"I'll call him." Ziva assured, tightening her shoulder and she left the room, going to call her boss.

A new wave of contractions hit Jenny and she bit her lip in pain, holding Ducky's arm tightly, squeezing her nails on him.

"Ducky..."

Ducky saw Jenny's face turn red with contractions so he turned to Abby who was walking from one side to the other restless and he ordered:

"Abigail, call Mr. Palmer up here." The gothic nodded, turning around and he asked Cynthia: "Cynthia, help me to let her comfortable on this couch."

The secretary put some pillows behind her head as she and Ducky helped to her to lay on the couch and Jenny kept her hands on her belly, taking a deep breath and gritting her teeth with the pain, not wanting to look weak. Palmer appeared with the briefcase and walked to Ducky, giving the gloves to the doctor.

"Jennifer, I will raise the dress, you need to relax."

"Okay..." She said, trying to relax and Cynthia took a damp cloth, wiping her forehead and reassuring her boss.

"Have you ever made any childbirth before, Doctor Mallard?" Jimmy asked surprised, seeing him out the gloves and prepare his equipment.

"Several." Gibbs replied, reaching on time and taking Jimmy's place, grabbing a pair of gloves and wearing it and staring at Jenny, thinking about everything that had happened between them, from the their affair in Europe, his two disappointments with her when she'd left him at the airport and put him down on her first day as director until the events that had led the two to ignore their problems and love and take care of each other.

Jenny smiled relieved to see that Gibbs had arrived, emerald eyes meeting sapphires and Gibbs nodded his head to her and Ducky said:

"I need you all to wait outside, Jennifer can't get stressed."

"We'll be here if you need us." Tony assured and Ziva said:

"It'll be okay Jenny."

Jimmy took Tony, Abby, Ziva and Cynthia out, leaving only Gibbs and Ducky lowered in front of Jenny.

"Will you help her with the childbirth?" Ducky asked confirming it, waiting for his friend's answer.

Gibbs had taken some lessons with Ducky a few weeks ago because he and Jenny had decided they wanted the childbirth to be just like that and Gibbs agreed with his blues eyes shining as he stared at Jenny's huge belly rising and falling with her breath.

"Yes." He replied confidently and leaned over, kissing Jenny's lips, tasting the tea, lipstick and something that was pure Jenny.

She kissed him back quickly, knowing they hadn't much time since the baby was going to be born.

"Thank you, Jethro." She said, smiling and holding his hand tightly before he changed position with Ducky.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

Gibbs was between Jenny's legs, while Ducky tried to keep her in place and both could see the baby's head while Gibbs followed the doctor's instructions.

"Push Jennifer..." Ducky encouraged her, while giving his hand to Jenny to hold as she cried and bit her lips.

"I'm doing!" She groaned in a mixture of irritation and pain.

"Then do more!" Gibbs said, knowing it would annoy her, but encourage her to push more.

"Bastard..." Jenny swore, but forced more, ignoring the wave of pain.

The head had already appeared and now there were still the baby's legs and Gibbs's eyes sparkled with excitement to see the baby's face appearing.

"It's a girl Jen... With your hair." He whispered huskily. "Father of a little girl."

He remembered when he had seen Kelly from behind the glass of the operating room and the excitement he had felt seeing his first daughter. And what made moment the happiest was that he was doing the childbirth this time.

Jenny's face softened at the thought of a little girl and tried to see her through her legs but then her face was contracting again, straining to push the baby while Ducky wiped her face with the cloth and reassured her.

"It's almost over Jennifer..."

"Just a little more..." Gibbs encouraged her, holding the baby's head gently.

Gibbs held the baby in his arms, thrilled while cradling her softly, staring at her face and seeing some traits of both there, like his nose and her mouth while Ducky appeared to clean Jenny's blood that was on the baby and handed one clean towel to wrap around the baby and he went to take care of Jenny, finishing the childbirth. With the baby on his arms, Gibbs didn't want to release her anymore, seeing she had him wrapped around her little finger as well as her mother had him.

The team came when they heard the baby crying and they smiled, hugging each other and Gibbs, still holding his daughter, approached to Jenny, crouching and watching her with pride.

With her sweaty face lit with a smile and bright green eyes, she looked more beautiful than ever for him, especially after giving birth to their daughter.

Jenny tilted her head to the side, still panting, touching Gibbs's face, before lowering to the baby around the towel in his arms and she opened it, seeing their daughter and her heart warmed.

"I'm a mother..."

Tears of joy fell on her flushed face as she stared at the redhead baby with the father's blue eyes, and with Ducky's help, she sat on the couch, still in some pain and Gibbs gave her their daughter, involving them two in an embrace, kissing the baby's forehead and watching her close her eyes with an open mouth and then Gibbs kissed Jenny's lips with passion.

One by one, Abby, Ziva, Cynthia, Tony, Jimmy, Tim and Ducky were greeting their bosses, smiling at the baby and imagining her running through the halls of NCIS in some years.

"Congratulations Jenny!" Abby said, smiling and making mention to hug Jenny tightly, but McGee prevented the gothic and she gave her a lightly hug and then touched the face of the baby.

McGee greeted her, before giving Jenny a box of black ribbons for baby, making Jenny laugh and shake her head, while McGee said it was Abby's idea and they gave space for the others.

Cynthia cried with excitement, seeing her boss's baby, embracing and kissing the baby's head, giving them a bouquet of flowers. Ziva smiled at Jenny, feeling happy for her friend and the baby she saw as a niece, as she and Tony gave a package for the couple. Surprised Gibbs took it and Jenny nodded for him to open. It was a pink baby outfit and the couple looked surprised at them:

"How did you know it was a girl?" Jenny asked, frowning and Ziva smirked, looking at Tony.

"The director had a lot of sickness and I've read that this might mean that the baby is a girl." He got a head slap from Gibbs while everyone laughed and he massaged it.

"Have you been spying on the director Shepard?" Gibbs asked, but ended up laughing as he put the outfit aside.

"In the best of intentions boss." Tony replied, smiling and then said softly, staring at the coupe and the baby: "Congratulations."

Ducky and Palmer gave a teddy bear and everyone left, giving privacy to the couple and their little miracle already dressed in the pink outfit.

In one hour they were at Jenny's house and soon Francesca began to cry and Jenny guided her to her chest.

"She's hungry..." Jenny explained and Gibbs looked to her, surprised.

"How do you know?"

"Mother instinct." She said smiling as she feed the baby and Gibbs watched them with a huge smile.

"Are you okay?" Gibbs asked, sitting on the bed, and looking down, watching the redhead, who had teary eyes again and he was a little scared, because when women cried he didn't know what to do.

"A little in pain. But I'm happy to have given birth." She replied.

"You did right..." He said softly, leaning his head down and nibbling her ear affectionately. "You thought about a name?"

During the last months they discussed many names both girl and boy.

"Yeah..." She said, looking up and finding his sapphires eyes as her hand caressed the baby, who had just finished being breastfed and now slept peacefully. "Francesca."

"Francesca?" He asked, finding it a different name, but enjoying the choice and how Jenny had spoken with her French accent. "Why?"

"Because this name reminds me of France. And it was there that our romance began." She replied, blushing. "You like it?"

"Jennifer." He called her by her full name, preventing her from speaking and placing a hand over her mouth, laughing and she kissed the palm of his hand. "This name fits her well."

Jenny smiled in relief and said when he pulled out his hand:

"Francesca Shepard-Gibbs."

"And soon you will be Mrs. Jennifer Shepard-Gibbs." Gibbs said with pride and she nodded, looking at her hand.

Gibbs took Jenny's left hand that was free, which had a silver ring on her finger forming interlaced lines with small pebbles, similar to what he had on his finger, and he turned the ring on her finger, taking her hand to his warm lips and kissing the metal.

"I want this marriage to come soon." He said, staring into her emerald eyes and nibbling her ear again.

"Only three more months Jethro and I will be your wife." She said softly, tucking Francesca on her arm carefully.

Gibbs kissed her passionately but being careful with their daughter between them and Jenny corresponded with passion as he deepened the kiss and she felt Gibbs shiver with her kiss.

When they parted, Gibbs put the blanket over them and leaned his head on her shoulder and Jenny, with her free hand, stroked his gray hair fondly, feeling her family there with her and complete, grateful that despite her bad choices and his stubbornness, both were there with a miracle called Francesca.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

**End**

**I wanted to write about Gibb doing Jenny's child-birth because when I was born, it was my father who did my mother's childbirth so I think it was very sweet and brave of Gibbs. Leave comments telling me if you liked please.**


End file.
